Naruto of the Paths
by Tokikohime
Summary: A different Naruto story in which Naruto completely flips the world like he normally does. A different take on the Rinnegan. Not yet finished, the first chapter is a mere overview. Like a teaser! No pairings(erm bad at romance). Reviews of any sort are welcome, i'm not really gonna care one way or the other.
1. Overview

**Naruto of the Paths**

 **Author's Start: So, sorry for essentially being dead for so long. Life got busy after I hit a road block with Naruto the Reborn. Life hasn't been easy lately, and it's getting hard. I'd be lying if I said I haven't seriously considered blowing my brains out. Oddly enough, it isn't the thought that people would miss me that's kept me alive. It's the knowledge that life will only get harder. That, and I know that if I haven't managed to kill myself yet, life stands no chance. I'm far better at killing things than life could ever be. I did it all throughout my childhood. Now, onto the reasons why this particular story was delayed.**

 **On January 4** **th** **of 2016, I was in a car accident that occurred as a result of me losing control of the car on a hill on snow. On a side note, fuck snow. I totaled the car, but came out relatively unharmed. For my troubles, all I had was a concussion, which still affects me now and then due to how I deal with literally any trauma, and whiplash. The whiplash may not have come solely from the car accident. The car had rolled three times, for those wondering, and yes, I did stay conscious through it all. I surprised the fuck out of the cop and the paramedics. Evidently, they encounter few people involved in car crashes that actually know how to move and react to rapidly and drastically changing conditions.**

 **My girlfriend had been ignoring me for about a week due to drama with her family prior to the accident, but had immediately spent the day with me, forcing me to go to the hospital(even though I really didn't want to), before promptly ignoring me again. She talked to me again for the first time in nearly two weeks from that time, so my day is a little bit better.**

 **I am currently sick, something along the lines of sodium poisoning. It's not serious, and I'll recover in full within a couple days. It just really fucking hurts and is leaving me in a state where I can't sleep. I haven't actually slept in about thirty-five hours now. How am I spelling so well? Meh, fuck it.**

 **The future looks grim for me, as I no longer have a job and must wait on the company to decide whether or not they want to hire me again before I go looking for another job. I'm down to roughly $100 in my account for use, but most, if not all of that, will be wiped out soon. Due to the accident, I got a $150 ticket(to fast for conditions, which was correct). I intend to fight it somewhat, try to get it reduced by at least half, but my luck may not hold out. It hasn't all month.**

 **I'm highly depressed, and I can feel myself breaking down. As a result, I'm in no condition to be writing at all, and will instead be leaving you all with a sort of teaser; a brief overview of what I hope this story to be, and maybe a prologue of some sort.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, life wouldn't be so fucked right now and I would be japanese, and therefor asian. I am not asian. I wish I was. I am not. Fuck life.**

Essentially, as you could guess from the title, this is a Naruto Rinnegan story. However, it has a twist. Naruto's Rinnegan is different from the rest. It's not the same coloring for one, and it has some abilities that the normal Rinnegan does not. Perhaps, had the Juubi been free, these eyes would not have come to be upon the world, but that is not the case. Shinrabanshougan is the actual name for the doujutsu, but most of the time it'll be referred to as the Rinnegan. Use freedict for the translation(leave off the gan).

Naruto will not be immediately powerful, and most grow into the role over time, like an actual fucking story. He will gain allies, and lose some. I'm shit at romance(part of the reason my girlfriend tends to go for long periods of time ignoring me, I'm sure).

AAAANNNNND I'm tipsy. Shit. More beer, that'll fix it.

Some of the other characters will also have abilities not shown in canon, though I haven't decided yet what they are. Overall though, the world will be a bit more serious, and realistic.

Long ago, there was a man that saw the world with eyes that could not be fooled by any veil. He looked at the world passively, with no emotion. But one day, in a single night, that changed. He had seen the acts of a nation so depraved that he was driven to rage. Soon, the world caught ablaze. The gods tried, and failed to stop him. One by one, they fell. Until there was but one left, the World Tree. The Shinju. It faced the man on a desolate, ruined field of jagged and cold rock. It stared at him, and he stared back. His eyes, ringed with light but filled with darkness, could see exactly what the Shinju was. He knew he was facing no mere god, and no mere World Tree.

The Juubi, in turn, could see the truth of the man that stood before it. A man not driven by rage, but instead driven by knowledge. By the knowledge of the world's darkness. A man consumed by that knowledge. Instead of fighting, like the other gods had done, the Juubi merely spoke, and then sat and listened.

When all had been laid bare, the Juubi made a deal with the man. He would allow the Juubi to throw his eyes to aether and wipe his memory, letting him live as a normal man. In turn, the Juubi would not pursue the man and would set the eyes to return to the world when the darkness had yet again returned. The Juubi did so.

And so, when the world is consumed by darkness, the World Sage's Eyes shall return. For none may deny the power of a god's wrath.

 **Shitty prophecy. Sue me. I'm tired. I'll work out the first chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto had always known he was different from the rest. If the stares from some of the villagers weren't a sign, then the fact that the majority of the village simply pretended he didn't exist was. The few times he was beaten, he had healed quite fast, recovering from broken bones in a night. He knew others didn't do this, as one of the other kids at school had broken his arm and it took him weeks to heal.

Naruto had tried to ask his teacher at the time why, but had been screamed at for daring to suggest that he healed quickly. He had quickly dropped his question and decided he didn't want to know. Today, he was about to find something else that marked him as different. The day before, the class had been taught what chakra natures were, and how they would affect the jutsu the students would later go on to perform. Today, they would be learning their affinities.

"Today class, I brought in a special tool for us all to use. This, is chakra paper." The Chunin instructor said as she held up a piece of paper the size of a playing card from a deck she held in her hands. "To find out what your affinity is, you channel chakra into the paper like so." She demonstrated, the paper turning to ash within a few minutes. After the demonstration, she started calling students up. When it came to Naruto's turn, she was almost tempted to skip him, but decided not to in the end. After all, she knew quite well what would happen to the paper once he channeled his chakra into it. She was kind of curious to see what a demonic piece of paper would be like.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stepped forward, taking the offered piece of paper and shoving his chakra into it. However, instead of anything even remotely demonic happening, the paper split into six pieces. One piece then crumpled up, as if burned instantly. Another turned to dust. And another was drenched completely. The fourth piece turned to white ash, and the fifth turned into pure shadow, before dispersing. The sixth and final piece however, faded from existence.

"Quite the spectacle Uzumaki. Detention for a week for trying to prank me." The instructor sneered. She wrote down that Naruto had a demonic affinity, sent him to his seat, and continued the lessons for the day. Unknowingly however, she had just cost the village she loved a powerful asset. She had driven a wedge between the boy and the village that had only been slight before. Naruto however, remembered the reactions, and only the last two stumped him. He wanted to look them up, but knew the library would not let him in. He was forced to dismiss the new information, pushing it to the back of his mind.

Two weeks later however, he was being chased around the village by some drunks and a few angry shinobi. He didn't know how intoxicated the Shinobi were, but they were apparently sober enough to seriously try. He knew the ones that were seriously drunk were just civilians, and managed to lose them easily enough. It was the shinobi that were harder to lose. Most of them were genin, with a couple of chunin. They weren't so drunk that they were truly inhibited, but were drunk enough that they could use it to get away with trying to harm him.

He knew they would only be charged with assault, even if they killed him, and would get off of those charges with ease because of the alcohol in their blood stream. So Naruto decided to simply not get caught. Seeing as the chunin weren't taking the chase seriously, that made avoiding being caught even easier.

He took a few sharp turns, ending up going through several different back alleys before bursting onto the main street. He blended with the crowd as best he could, but moved quickly all the same. He headed for the outer wall, knowing the council had argued with the Hokage to get him permission to step outside the walls within a mile radius to hide from Shinobi when they chose to chase him. He also knew the emotionless ANBU would be aware of the chase, and would seek to distract the shinobi chasing him with a few well placed genjutsu as Naruto made his way through the forest and back around.

He knew the Hokage didn't like these ANBU, and couldn't really blame him. Their leader, one Danzo Shimura, was an ass. But the ANBU themselves were fairly nice when they could act within their orders and not piss off Danzo. They always did what they could to help Naruto, knowing he was an important part of the village that should be protected. They would never tell Naruto why, but they were honest with him every time they could be. It was why Naruto was so smart, and as capable as he was.

While Naruto had been musing on the ROOT ANBU, he had slipped out of the gate and into a part of the forest he hadn't been in before. Judging from the overgrowth of plants, no one at all had been here in quite a while. Naruto had not been paying attention to where he was walking, and was now forced to start doing so as he had to push through a veritable fortress of plants. So, when Naruto stepped on a piece of ground hidden by a bush and ended up falling straight down, it came as a surprise. He had not expected the ground to be weak with all the plants here.

He didn't know how far he had fallen when he had landed, but he knew he was to far down to jump. He could still see the little light that the hole his fall had created let in, but it was so small that he knew he would not be going up that way. Looking around, all he could see was black, so he stepped into the shadows and kept his eyes on the darkness, away from the light that shined down from his entry.

After a few minutes, his night vision kicked in, and he noted he was in a antechamber of some sort. It was decorated, being nothing more than a dug out cave, but it was also obvious it had been dug out. He looked around, and saw a door a few feet to his right. A quick glance around the chamber said this was the only door here, and so he walked through it.

If this cave was man made, there had to be an actual entrance instead of the hole he had made. He walked down a long tunnel for about ten minutes before coming to a room. A library of sorts. Looking around, he realized he was looking at an ancient library that held more than just history. It held jutsu too. He eventually picked the first jutsu scroll he found, one called Genetic Clones, and began to read.

While most of the information was above him, he had an entire library worth of information here to use to figure things out. After an hour though, he was forced to leave. He knew he could not sleep here. Nor could he remain here. This place had no food. On the other side of the library from where he had entered, he found another door that lead to a spiral staircase that lead upward. Following it, he exited out the side of a tree within the forest, not too far from Konoha. He ended up making his way back to the village, memorizing where he had to go to come back. He knew he would be making a lot of use of that library in the future.

Over the next few weeks, Naruto trained and studied. He would often slip out of the village unnoticed, returning to that library and reading all he could. It took him a week, but he managed to learn the needed information for the genetic clone well enough to perform it and understand what it was for and how it worked. The basics were pretty simple. The clone was a short term, perfect copy of whatever it was made of. It could then be reabsorbed but whatever it was made of, transferring all memories and transferring some of the physical benefits gained.

Naruto found he was able to use these clones to train chakra control as well. He was capable of making a small army of them, around twenty-five, and would leave them training in the large antechamber he had first arrived in. While he did everything he needed to do during the day, he left twenty training on chakra and physical abilities, and five reading in the library. At the end of the day, he would go back and absorb them, gaining only a portion of each of their gains and all of their memories, before creating a new batch to last over the night and returning home to sleep.

He suspected he could create more, but any more would unfortunately cause all of them to last for far less time. For example, if he created fifty, they would last for seven hours, instead of the fourteen his current ones lasted for. If he created seventy-five, they would last for three and a half hours. They also only returned a fifth of any physical bonuses they had gained, making it so Naruto really only kept in shape and gained incredibly small increments to his physical health with their use.

They transferred only a third of the chakra based training back as well, allowing Naruto to leap in chakra control. He knew it would taper off eventually though, and was looking into another jutsu that would allow him to train in the same way, with better results. Within a month though, he had learned a lot of jutsu, and turned to history. He never realized that reading those books on history was not what they were intended for, and that doing so would change the course of history completely.

 **Yo, Tokiko here. Sorry for the slight delay in this. Depression is an ass, but I'm a bigger ass so I'm winning, but it's slow going. Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter is far shorter than I wanted it to be, so hopefully I'll get another one out in a few days. I usually prefer reading over writing, and I've found some good ones. But, I'll be writing when I get bored of reading, which happens often about half way through the stories..** **Now, I'm going to go back to trying to get my gf to show me her tits to make my day better, so I'll wish you all ado.**


End file.
